Doce Possessão
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Quando soube, não quis acreditar. Não conseguiu acreditar. Para ele, era ver para crer. E ele acreditou quando viu. Embora ainda não quisesse aceitar. [Oneshot] [Ikki x Shun] [YAOI OPCIONAL]


**DOCE POSSESSÃO **

Quando soube, não quis acreditar. Não conseguiu acreditar. Para ele, era ver para crer. E ele acreditou quando viu. Embora ainda não quisesse aceitar. Os pensamentos de Ikki quando se vê diante de Shun possuído por Hades. Como Fênix encarou o fato de que seu ingênuo e humilde irmão, sempre tão atencioso, era o imponente Hades, temível Deus da Morte?

**Categoria: **Angst/Drama  
**Shipper: **Ikki/Shun (embora não dê pra considerar "shipper"...)  
**Avisos:** Spoilers da Saga de Hades (Inferno). Twincest? Depende... Se você quiser ver um twincest aqui, não faltará oportunidade. Mas, se não quiser... Não verá absolutamente nada!  
Ikki's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence! Embora o Shaka, o Milo e o Shun, secretamente, sejam meus.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Parei as águas do meu sonho  
para teu rosto se mirar.  
Mas só a sombra dos meus olhos  
ficou por cima, a procurar... _

_Os pássaros da madrugada  
não têm coragem de cantar,  
vendo o meu sonho interminável  
e a esperança do meu olhar. _

_Procurei-te em vão pela terra,  
perto do céu, por sobre o mar.  
Se não chegas nem pelo sonho,  
por que insisto em te imaginar? _

_Quando vierem fechar meus olhos,  
talvez não se deixem fechar.  
Talvez pensem que o tempo volta,  
e que vens, se o tempo voltar_.

(Cecília Meireles)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando me contaram, eu não quis acreditar. Poderia fazer sentido, mas mesmo assim... Não fazia! Eu nunca imaginei que teria que enfrentar isso... Muito menos com alguém como você!

Shun... Sempre tão atencioso, humilde, preocupado. Uma pessoa que colocava os outros acima de si mesmo. Um cavaleiro de Athena, que morreria para salvar os amigos.

Porque você? Porque justo você? O que você tem de tão especial para ele? Porque não eu? Ou o Seiya... Ou qualquer outro? É isso que me irrita... Ele teve a oportunidade de escolher quem possuiria... Mas você não teve a oportunidade de decidir se queria ser possuído.

E agora, eu estou aqui. Parado diante de você... Não! Parado diante do seu corpo. Um corpo com outra alma.

Eu posso te ver... Posso te ver perfeitamente, mas esse não é você. Não é seu cabelo. Não são seus olhos. Não é sua alma. É, apenas, seu corpo.

O corpo de Shun... Com a alma desprezível de Hades. Não posso negar que a alma dele deu, para você, uma aparência muito mais imponente. Pode ainda parecer delicado, mas é influência do corpo que, querendo ou não, jamais deixará de ter essa delicadeza... Tão característica de você... Do Shun... Do meu irmão. Mas seus olhos, opacos, sem aquele brilho alegre, chegam a me assustar.

Me pergunto como uma pessoa como você pode ter se deixado possuir por alguém como... Como... O Deus da Morte! Você... Sacrificaria sua vida pelo mundo? Seria capaz de morrer, apenas para salvar a Terra?

E eu, como fico?

Posso não ter sido o melhor irmão do mundo, mas sempre tive aquele carinho especial por você. Aquele amor único e diferente. Sempre me senti bem, apenas por estar ao seu lado. Sua alegria era contagiante, seu grito, seu sorriso... Sua felicidade constante e eterna... Agora me fazem falta.

Me fazem falta, porque o ser à minha frente não demonstra essa felicidade constante e eterna.

Demonstra frieza e falta de piedade.

Coisas típicas de alguém como Hades.

Mas coisas tão distantes de alguém como você.

Escuto a explicação de Pandora sobre o colar em seu pescoço. Então essa é a causa da sua ligação com Hades? É isso que o mantém preso a ele? Não mais...

Não mais...

Ouço o barulho do pingente caindo aos meus pés. Meu ataque acertou exatamente o que eu queria. Olho para o chão e vejo as letras brilhantes reluzirem sob o efeito de uma luz inexistente.  
_  
Yours Ever  
_  
Volto a olhar para você, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto... Que morre assim que eu percebo que não adiantou nada. O pingente não modificou nada... Tolo! O colar, não era o elo de ligação entre você e Hades. Era, apenas, um meio intermediário para Hades entrar em seu corpo, e não manter-se ali.

O que mais eu posso fazer? Ordenar que você desapareça? Ordenar que me devolva meu irmão? Ordenar que abandone o corpo de Shun? Não posso fazer nada... Eu sou um cavaleiro de bronze e você, agora, é um Deus.

Então terei que arrancá-lo daí!

Os degraus sob meus pés parecem intermináveis. Mas eles terminam. Cedo ou tarde, terminam. Ela tenta me impedir, mas é descartada tão rápido quanto chegou. Sinto muito, Pandora... Agora, meu objetivo é salvar meu irmão.

Ninguém sabe o quanto foi difícil para mim, bater no rosto daquele que eu sempre protegi. Estapeá-lo como se não tivesse importância para mim. Estava tentando protegê-lo. Salvá-lo! Por mais que soe estranho.  
_  
"Não acha que está ferindo demais o corpo de seu irmão?"  
_  
Essa voz...  
_  
"Se entendeu... Para trás, Fênix!"  
_  
Você... Não é... MEU IRMÃO!

Fosse simples assim, o mundo seria maravilhoso.

Mas não é!

A verdade pode doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. E eu tive que encará-la da pior maneira possível, meu irmão. Vejo o ódio estampado em seu olhar inexpressível. Ódio oculto por esse verde opaco... Esse verde morto... Longe da cor original de seus verdadeiros olhos. Olhos verdes opacos, dominados por ódio. Ódio dirigido a mim.

E novamente a verdade vem como um jato de água fria. Inevitável choque entre a verdade e o desejo. Desejo de manter-te afastado de mim. Verdade que terei que atacá-lo. Se desejo expulsar a alma de Hades... Terei que ferir meu irmão.

E se, com isso, Hades for embora?

Eu espero que vá.

Eu _desejo...  
_  
E eu farei o possível!

Atacar seu próprio irmão é uma coisa... Abstrata! É... Inexplicável. Você sente ódio de si mesmo por tentar ferir alguém por quem você preserva um carinho gigante. Você se sente sujo e indigno. Indigno de viver.

Mas, no meu caso, fui tolo ao achar que surtiria efeito.

Fui jogado longe...

Atacado pela alma de Hades...

Atacado pelos olhos de Shun...

Não vou desistir agora! Não! Se eu vim parar aqui, não foi pra desistir na última hora! Não foi pra hesitar! Foi para te salvar! Ou para ser derrotado...

Criança tola... Porque se deixou dominar? Porque se deixou possuir? Porque traiu a promessa que fez para mim? Prometeu que jamais ia desistir... Prometeu que sempre ia lutar! E, contra Hades, você não lutou! Por quê?

Meu querido irmão... Esse foi o destino que escolheu para você? Foi por isso que decidiu virar Cavaleiro de Athena? Para render-se diante de um inimigo?

Eu lembro que um dia você me disse que um destino escolhido não é destino, é escolha. E eu ri desse comentário. Mas hoje ele faz sentido. Hoje eu compreendo... Perfeitamente.

Eu estou totalmente detonado. Minha armadura está rachada. E meu cosmo enfraquecido. E você continua intacto. Intacto e pronto para dar o último ataque. Aquele que tomaria minha vida.

Mas sua alma, Hades, está no corpo do meu irmão. E a alma de Shun, Hades, está aí com você.

Você... Não pode... Atacar-me!

Por quê?

Porque Shun te impede!

Parece estranho, não? É assustador que o seu atual corpo negue as vontades de sua alma... Mas a sua detestável alma não é a única no corpo que a abriga. Ela divide espaço com a alma pura e eternamente gentil do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Shun... Meu irmão!

Você me surpreende cada vez mais, irmão... Mas, nesse momento, me deixou completamente sem palavras e sem ação. Como quer que eu te ataque? Como pode querer que eu te mate? Como pode pensar que eu ergueria um braço para derramar seu sangue? Seu sangue, meu sangue... Nosso sangue! Aquele que corre em nossas veias! É o mesmo sangue!

... Ou não é?

Quem sabe seu destino era seguir os passos de Andrômeda. Morrer para salvar a Terra. Dar sua vida para matar Hades.

Mas duvido que você tenha pensado que morreria pelas mãos de seu próprio irmão. Que imploraria para que eu o matasse.

E eu tenho escolha?

Acho que não...

Embora "escolha", seja a coisa que eu mais queria ter no momento.

Segurando as lágrimas que já desejam cair, eu levanto meu punho para derramar seu sangue! E, antes que eu desista, eu te ataco!

Apenas para parar no último segundo...

Os Cavaleiros de Athena têm a obrigação de salvar o mundo.

Para mim, Shun, você é o mundo.

Agora o Cavaleiro de Fênix encontra-se derrotado. Meu poder era suficiente para salvar a Terra. Mas o que é a Terra, quando comparada a você, meu querido irmão?

A última coisa que vi em seus olhos, antes de perder os sentidos, foi ódio. Pura e simplesmente ódio. Ódio mortal. Nos olhos inexpressivos que não eram mais seus.

E agora, no fundo da minha mente, mesmo no meu estado de inconsciência absoluta, eu me pergunto:  
_  
O ódio é uma forma de ocultar um sentimento?  
_  
Porque se for, ainda havia Shun onde só devia haver Hades.

Porque se for, eu alimentarei as esperanças de te ver novamente, livre dessa doce possessão que te impede de ser quem é.

Porque se for, Hades não te dominou por completo.

E eu voltarei a ver os olhos verdes brilhantes derramarem lágrimas de alegria quando nos encontrarmos...

... Quem sabe num futuro nem tão distante assim.

Quem sabe?

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 14/04/2007  
Finalizada: 16/04/2007_

**N/A:**

_Doce Possessão _é a fanfic de Saint Seiya que eu mais gostei de escrever. Até agora, já escrevi sete e publiquei apenas duas (_Doce Possessão _e_ Doce Pesadelo_). Eu adorei retratar um lado atencioso do Ikki... Por isso, me perdoem se, por algum motivo, ele ficou meio OOC

Esclarecendo algumas coisas... Eu amo Twincest (incesto) com esses dois. Mas, como é difícil achar pessoas que também gostem, eu decidi publicar essa fic, que não tem nada explícito, apenas amor fraternal (embora os fãs de Twincest possam captar alguns duplos sentidos pela fic ;D).

Porque uma fanfic retratando o ponto de vista de Ikki? E porque a fic fala de quando Shun foi possuído por Hades?  
Porque eu acho que a possessão do Shun, foi uma fase difícil para o Ikki. Sei lá, eles sempre tiveram uma ligação tão bonita e forte, que para Fênix, deve ter sido difícil aceitar o fato de que seu irmão era o Deus do Submundo.

No rascunho (iniciado dia 9 de abril), a poesia de abertura era da Helena Kolody. Mas eu estava lendo umas poesias num site, quando encontrei essa da Cecília Meireles. Achei que ela combinava bem mais com o enredo da fanfic... Por isso, ficou essa mesmo.

Ah! Recebi umas perguntinhas interessantes por MSN, e vou respondê-las aqui:

_1 – Porque você não gosta de Camus/Milo?  
_Bem... Acho que isso é uma coisa bem pessoal... Gostar ou não de um casal só depende de você.  
No meu caso, eu odeio o Camus e amo o Milo... E por odiar um e amar o ouro, não gosto de vê-los juntos.  
(Meu ódio por Aquário é antigo... Uma história comprida e complicada)

_2 – Todas as suas fanfics têm "Doce" no título?  
_Essa aqui foi da Angela xD (ela pediu pra ser identificada). Ela acompanha quase todos os meus trabalhos... E leu essa fic antes de eu postá-la aqui. (Não... ela não é minha Beta xD).  
E não, querida, não são todas as minhas fics que têm "Doce" no título! xD

_3 – Você só escreve OneShots?  
_Aham:D  
É mais fácil, mais simples e mais direto! \o/  
Não precisa desenvolver uma história absurdamente detalhada, nem ficar desesperada para postar novos capítulos em prazos curtos de tempo. (Embora eu ame ler fanfic compridas e absurdamente detalhadas xD).  
A única exceção, será "_Outra vez não_", uma fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin que estou traduzindo do espanhol (nem sei se vou postá-la nessa conta ou em outra). A fanfic tem 11 capítulos... Então não é oneshot! XD

Ai que lindo!  
Quase duas páginas de Word só para as Notas da Autora! xDDDD  
Vou deixá-los em paz, agora:)

Reviews, por favor!  
só assim eu poderei saber o que devo melhorar, ou se meu trabalho agrada os leitores ;D

Dedos felizes digitam mais rápido! \o/


End file.
